Life after the War
by Barasuisho
Summary: What happens when the battle is over and you have to face the world? TONS of HP7 spoilers! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters (no matter how much I would love to TT )

AN: I LOVED the last book!!! I'm kind of sad though now that it's over. BTW, any errors that may appear are simply because I'm kind of sleep deprived at the moment (hehee… hard to put the book down). So, on with the story!

Aftermath of the Final Battle

There are no words to really describe what happened the day of Voldemort's death; it was like waking up after a really long night, opening your eyes to realize that the pain and suffering would finally end.

Harry Potter walked out the headmasters office with Ron and Hermione in tow. His feet felt heavy and yet he knew there were things to be done, there would be plenty of time to sleep once he'd finished all this.

In the Great Hall, Harry saw the faces of all who had died during the battle. His eyes fell on the bodies of Tonks, Lupin and Fred. A surge of sadness filled him as he realized the repeating history: Teddy Lupin wouldn't meet his parents because they'd sacrificed themselves to bring about a better future. Part of him felt guilty, but at the same time he knew that it couldn't have been helped.

He lifted his eyes to the Weasleys, who at the moment were helping with the injured. Ginny was alright. She was safe. He really had to tell Ron that he loved his sister, as well as get his approval to date her. Luckily for Harry, Ron was too happy to have Hermione with him that he would definitely say yes. A warm blush spread to his cheeks as he thought about finally being with her.

Suddenly, Harry realized that one body was missing in the Great Hall. _Snape's!_

"Ron, Hermione! Snape's body… It's still at the shack!" he said as he ran up to them.

"You're right! I completely forgot," replied Hermione. She had never liked Snape, but her feelings had changed to acceptance after she found out what he'd done for Harry.

Severus Snape had always been in love with Lily, but his love had not been corresponded. Because he couldn't protect Lily, he would at least protect her child, the child that she had risked her life for.

As Dumbledore would say "Love is truly a powerful thing, far more powerful than any wand or magic."

The whomping willow allowed them to pass through the secrete tunnel peacefully, almost as if it knew that now was not the time to beat those who came close. As they reached the shack, memories flooded Harry's mind. Here is where he and Ron crashed the flying car during their second year, where he had met Sirius, where he'd found out who really had betrayed his parents, and now it was the place where lay the man who had been an invisible protector to him.

The trio pulled into the shack and looked around. It was as shabbier and in worse condition since they had last seen it. Severus Snape lay in a pool of blood where he'd fallen after Nagini's attack. His eyes were closed and his greasy hair was covering part of his face.

Hermione stepped up to Snape's body and muttered a few cleaning spells. The blood vanished from his lifeless form, giving him the look of a broken bird. She closed his eyes and tried to move his limbs to give him a more peaceful aspect.

Ron walked around the shack, looking out of the window towards the grounds. The castle had suffered heavy damage, but he knew that with time the school would be back on its feet. He was going to have to bury his older brother. "I guess mum won't have any more trouble telling them apart," he said aloud without realizing it.

Harry and Hermione looked at him with a kind of shock in their eyes. They knew many had died, but the pain had yet to kick in (it's the same feeling you get when you've been walking around in snow for a long time and you've forgotten where you were heading.)

After several moments, they carried Snape's body out onto the ground outside the shack. They levitated it all the way back to Hogwarts. Death eaters that had survived were tied up with magical ropes to prevent them from leaving or doing anything.

Harry's eyes scanned the great hall. He was surprised to find the Malfoys sitting on one of the tables, Draco wasn't with his parents. In fact, the Malfoy heir was helping, under the scrutinizing gaze of an Order member, to bandage some of the injured and move the bodies. He looked pale and worn out. It suddenly hit Harry, _"Malfoy was acting this way because of his family – it's what was expected of him, what he was taught to do. Maybe he's showing his true self."_

With a heavy sigh, he walked on. Yes, there would definitely be a lot of work to do.

Please no flames! Idea was inspired by a friend of mine. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Life after the War ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any other character that you have read about in J.K. Rowling's books. (Alright, now I'm depressed………. Ice-cream here I come).

The trials were starting soon. The death eaters would be sentenced to life in Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss, depending on the severity of their crimes. With the deaths of Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Snape, the other death eaters knew that they had no hope. It was very unlikely that the jury would buy the old "I was jinxed! They used the imperious on me!" a second time. Harry had lost count of just how many had been sent in to Azakaban. When Fenrir Greyback was to be executed for his crimes, many wanted to attend the execution.

Harry was often invited by the Ministry to attend the trials of the death eaters, which he always declined. He was happy to be with his friends and with his dear Ginny. The only he ever really did anything was to clear the name of Severus Snape amongst the list of Death Eaters. He told the ministry a somewhat edited version of the things he had seen in the pensive the night of the final battle. It had taken them a while to agree since they all knew Snape's actions, but after all, how could the savior of the wizarding world lie to them just to clear the name of someone whom all had believed was evil.

On a clear day late in August, Harry received another invitation for a trial. The name of the family caught Harry's attention: Malfoy. Something was telling him that he should attend, despite his better judgment.

The day before the trial, he waited till after breakfast in the Burrow to talk to his friends in private.

"But Harry! He's a git! He was a bloody death eater! The one who's been mean to you since the day you arrived in Hogwarts, remember?" cried Ron indignantly after Harry had explained to them his thoughts.

Hermione shifted nervously in her seat. "You've got to admit Harry, he did do some pretty bad things. Remember the necklace from Borgin & Burkes, the poisoned mead, and the plot to kill Dumbledore."

"I know, but he didn't do it. Snape killed Dumbledore. Even that was justified. Dumbledore was dying, and this way he could end it all and be of use later on," retorted Harry.

Ron sighed in frustration and plopped himself on the bed, which creaked under the added weight. He knew that there would be no way to convince Harry not to go. "Alright,mate, it's your choice," he groaned.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as they entertained themselves by playing wizard's chess and teaching Ron how to use a PS2. (The poor thing suffered the wrath of the wizard boy many times that day).

The next day, Harry, accompanied by his two best friends, made his way across the crowded streets of London. He looked like an ordinary guy, no one would ever think he'd been the one to save the Wizarding and muggle worlds. As they continued their journey, Harry began to question his motives for attending this trial. It was just a gut feeling. He had to be there. Harry was brought back to reality when he heard the voice of a woman telling him to call out his name to receive a badge granting access to the Ministry.

The trio walked down to the court chambers, not daring to make a sound. They stopped in front of the doors as if waiting for something to draw them away. Suddenly, the doors opened and they gazed into the room filled with nervous and excited wizards and witches.

"Silence everyone," called out a witch with ebony hair and a black robe lined with gold trim. "Let us commence."

Hermione led the two to the visitor section and motioned for them to sit. Ron was stiff in his seat, while Harry had a blank expression on his face.

"This is the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy, who is faced with the charge of attempted murder and being a death eater. Let the accused enter."

In the middle of the room, a cage with spikes appeared. Draco Malfoy stood inside of it, looking paler than usual and gaunt.

"Let the trial begin!"


End file.
